


The Reunion

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, F/M, Future Fic, School Reunion, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: It’s time for the Riverdale Class of 2019 Ten Year Reunion! Betty Cooper is excited to see all of her old classmates, but there’s one classmate in particular that she can’t seem to get off her mind...





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello and welcome back to Riverdale High School! Please take a moment to find your name tag - you’ll notice it has your yearbook picture on it to help people better recognize you.”

Betty smiled brightly as the man in front of her searched for his name tag. She watched with curiosity as he plucked one off the table - Benjamin Nisher.

She tried to remember any sort of memory she had with him. She seemed to recall something about… chess club? Or maybe it was the book club? Whoever he was, Betty was drawing a blank. 

Oh well, you can’t know them all.

“Ethel,” Betty turned to the young woman standing beside her, “Would you mind going back into the kitchen and checking on our appetizers? Guests are arriving and I want to make sure the wait staff is prepared to start making the rounds.”

Ethel nodded with a smile and headed off toward the cafeteria, leaving Betty alone at the welcome table. She looked around, smoothing the skirt of her dress before readjusting the floral arrangement for the millionth time. As former student body president, it had been her responsibility to plan the ten-year reunion. Which worked out surprisingly well, coinciding perfectly with Betty’s career as an event planner.

She remembered being in high school, dreaming of being a reporter. She had even followed those dreams to Boston University, majoring in journalism and graduating with honors. Unfortunately, dreams were quickly dashed when she found herself glued to a desk instead of out in the field, everything she reported on feeling lackluster when compared to her times in Riverdale.

She had been tasked to interview an up-and-coming event planner in the area when things finally clicked into place. Before she knew it, she had applied for an internship with the company, quickly rising through the ranks before finding herself second-in-command of one of the most elite planning companies in the United States. She loved every ounce of her work - the planning, the use of creativity, the organized chaos of it all - it left her buzzing with satisfaction. And now here she was, back at her old high school, with everything seeming to come full circle.

Ten years. It had been ten years since she’d graduated high school. Ten years since she’d left the borders of this town. Ten years since she’d seen him.

Her heart sighed at the thought of him. She wondered where he was now. She’d heard rumors - everything from being in jail to thriving in New York - but the only truth she knew was in his novel. His tale of Jason Blossom’s murder had mild success across the country, and wild success in Riverdale. He had sent her a copy when it was published, a simple “Thank you” scrawled on the inside cover. Nothing more. It was the only real communication she had received from him since graduation.

The door opened, and Betty brought herself back to reality. Plastering on her best smile, she welcomed an alumni couple as they approached the table. Giving them their name tags and sending them on their way, Betty mentally kicked herself for getting so lost in the haze of adolescent memories. There was no use thinking of him, she reminded herself, because wherever he was he was long gone. He had even RSVP’d no to the reunion.

“Betty?” 

A familiar voice rang out across the hall, and Betty looked up to spot her lifelong best friend walking toward her.

“Veronica! Hi!” Betty rushed out from behind the welcome table and embraced her. “How are you? It feels like it’s been forever.” 

“Wonderful!” Veronica beamed, “Tonight is our first night out without the baby. Archie was incredibly nervous, but we simply couldn’t miss this! Especially since it’s a Betty Cooper event! Plus,” Veronica winked at her, “I needed a good excuse to wear this.” She backed away and gave a small twirl to show off her slimming black cocktail dress, complimented by violet heels and her signature pearl necklace.

“You do look amazing.” Betty laughed, “As always.”

“As do you!” Veronica cooed, “Seriously, Betts, that dress is gorgeous with a capital G! Blue has always been such a great color on you.”

Betty blushed at the compliment, her heart warming in the glow of her friend’s affection. “So, where is Archie?”

“Parking the car, probably double checking that all he has all the baby photos ready to show off.” Veronica laughed. “What can I say, he’s one proud father.”

“Talking about me?” Archie appeared, a smug grin on his face and a familiar blue and yellow jacket slung over his shoulders.

“Archie, it that -”

“His letterman’s jacket?” Veronica rolled her eyes, “Yes, it is. Babe,” She gave him an accusatory look, “I thought we agreed you’d leave it in the car.”

“Oh, come on Ronnie! I’m reliving high school!” Archie pouted dramatically, “Just let me have my fun.”

“Alright fine - but just for tonight. Then it goes back in the attic where it belongs.” Veronica smiled and placed a single hand on his chest, leaning in and kissing him sweetly. “Now come on. Let’s head inside and let Betty finish her work. She’ll join us later.”

“See you on the dance floor Betts.” Archie joked, winking at her and dramatically spinning around to show off his “moves”. Veronica laughed at him before pulling him away, the two of them disappearing into the gymnasium. 

“Betty,” Ethel scrambled up to the table, “The appetizers are ready to go, but Josie just grabbed me and said somebody moved her earpiece after sound check, she can’t find it.”

Betty sighed. It wouldn’t be a true event without at least one problem to be handled. “Okay, I’ll go talk to her. I’m sure it’s nearby. Do me a favor and keep greeting our alumni okay?” Betty placed an encouraging hand on Ethel’s shoulder before moving down the hall, welcoming people as she went. 

She was halfway to the music room when she spotted him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels short - that's just where the plot line best split. I promise there's a lot more story headed your way soon!

He was right in front of her, leaning up against a locker and tapping away at something on his phone, the perfect image of her youth. His long black hair curled down over his eyes, obscuring his view just enough to leave him unaware of her presence. She stared at him, captivated. For a moment she considered herself to be dreaming, convinced that the long frame before her was nothing more than a hallucination brought on by the memories of this hallway. But the way he frowned at his screen, the way he reached up to rub the back of his neck, the way his slender legs crossed over at the ankles… it was much too real to be her imagination.

She must have stood staring for too long, because whatever had captured his attention before no longer did, and before Betty could react he shoved his phone in his pocket and looked up.

His eyes locked with hers immediately and Betty’s stomach did a flip, finding herself feeling exposed under the observation of those familiar blue eyes. 

“Betty.” His voice was nearly a whisper, but the way her name brushed across his lips sent electric shocks down Betty’s spine.

“Hi.” She offered meekly, self-consciously reaching up and tucking a long, blonde tendril behind her ear. “What, umm, what are you doing here?”

He dug his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight, an all-too familiar gesture that sent waves of nostalgia crashing down over Betty, “Archie called me. Convinced me to come.”

“Oh.” 

Betty was at a loss. How could Archie not have mentioned this? She didn’t know the two were still in contact. She didn’t know anyone was still in contact with Jughead Jones.

She searched for words, desperately wanting to diffuse the awkward tension. Realizing it had been too long since either of them had spoken, she said the first thing that came to mind.

“You’re not wearing your beanie.”

“Huh?” Jughead said, reaching up and digging his fingers into the dark waves that were so casually exposed to the world. “Oh, yeah.” He laughed softly, “I haven’t worn it in years, actually.”

Betty nodded, the lightness of his response making her uneasy. She remembered a time when seeing him without his beanie was a rarity, a sign of intimate trust reserved only for her. Standing here now, it all felt like lifetimes ago.

Jughead’s eyes continued to search hers, the silence between them palpable. “How… how are you?” He asked cautiously, clearly unsure of himself.

“I’m fine.” Anxiety rose in her throat as she spoke, “Actually I um,” she began to step away, suddenly overwhelmed by his proximity, “I have to go deal with something in the music room. Excuse me.” Before he could formulate a response, Betty brushed passed him and continued down the hallway, heart racing from the encounter.

What just happened? 

Betty forced herself to take a deep breath. She felt like she had just seen a ghost. The long-lost Jughead Jones, here. In Riverdale.

She felt ridiculous. It wasn’t as if she had been pining for him for ten years. She had moved on, met other men, fallen in and out of love. He had disappeared, and life had moved on. But seeing him here… Betty felt like she was sixteen again. 

She scolded herself for getting swept away in such ancient emotions. She didn’t have time for this now. She needed to focus. She took a moment to pull her shoulders back and lift her head, before continuing off to deal with the ear piece issue.


	3. Chapter 3

The reunion was in full swing now, and with the music crisis averted Betty was finally left a moment to sit back and enjoy all her hard work. She ordered a glass of white wine from the open bar and glanced around, trying hard to convince herself she wasn’t looking for him.

“Betty! Betty this party is fabulous!” Veronica ran up to her, half-empty glass of champagne already in hand. “You are a party-planning goddess!”

“Thanks Veronica.” Betty giggled as Veronica wobbled, clearly a bit tipsy, “I see you’re enjoying your night out.” Veronica simply grinned in response, “Listen, V,” Betty’s voice turned serious, “Have you… have you by any chance seen Jughead?”

“Jughead Jones!?” Veronica’s voice raised several levels, Betty quickly shushing her. She smiled apologetically at a group of women beside her - old members of the volleyball team, Betty recalled - before turning back to Veronica and nodding. “He’s here?” Veronica whispered forcefully, eyes wide with surprise.

“Yeah I saw him in the hallway earlier, he was -” Betty paused, releasing a heavy sigh when she realized she wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to say, “He said Archie told him to come.”

“He did?” Veronica’s eyebrows furled with confusion for a moment, before her eyes widened with recognition, “He did! Oh, Betty – I totally forgot to tell you! You know how it is – with baby Becca I’ve just been so forgetful. Well, surprise!” Veronica threw her hands up, spilling some of her drink as she did, emitting a small whoops and shrug, “Well, this could be a great opportunity for the two of you to catch up – it’s definitely been way too long since you two have spoken.”

“Ten years too long.” Betty muttered under her breath, the remark lost under the music pumping from the speakers.

Veronica scrunched her eyebrows together, sensing something was off. “Is everything okay B?” 

“Yeah. Forget it.” Betty shook her head, brushing off Veronica’s concern, “It’s nothing. What you should be worried about,” she deflected, “is that husband of yours breaking his ankle out on the dance floor.” Betty pointed, prompting Veronica to turn and laugh as Archie attempted an overly-enthusiastic sprinkler.

“The father of my child, everybody.” Veronica announced to no one in particular.

Betty giggled as the song changed and Archie’s face lit up. “Babe!” He shouted to Veronica, “It’s the Cha Cha Slide! C’mon you have to dance with me!”

“He is such a dork.” Betty chuckled.

“Yeah, but he’s my dork.” Veronica grinned as her shoulders began to move to the beat, “And right now, my dork needs me. See you in a bit Betts.” She blew a quick kiss before scurrying away to join her husband on the dance floor. 

Picking up her wine glass, Betty looked around and decided she could use some fresh air. 

Leaving the thumping of the music and the gymnasium behind, Betty wandered the darkened halls, finding the majority of the lights to have been shut off when school hours ended. 

It was eerie, walking these halls again. Almost nothing had physically changed, but it all felt like a shadow of what used to be. She passed her old English classroom, the band room, and a dozen other landmarks of her youth before finally stopping at the Blue & Gold office.

Surprised to see light radiating through the door’s window, Betty reached forward and grabbed the handle, finding it turned easily. She took a small step into the room, somehow unsurprised to find a familiar figure already in the room.

“Did you pick the lock?” She asked.

“Still have a key.” Jughead smirked, a familiar glint of mischievousness in his eye.

“Why aren’t you in the gym?”

He glanced down at the wine in her hand and held up his own glass, “Same as you. Having a drink and escaping the masses.” He registered her shock at his drink and smiled, “It’s Coke.” He assured her, “Even after all these years, I still can’t bring myself to drink anything stronger.”

He trailed off, his eyes looking around the room. Betty did the same.

“It’s so different.” She offered, finally leaving the doorway and joining him as he leaned up against the old oak desk they’d spent so many hours working at. “Well, some of it. It has only been ten years. I think maybe we’ve changed more than the room.” She frowned a bit, realizing as the words rung in her ears how true the statement was.

They sat in silence for a moment, the memories washing over Betty as she looked around. She felt a rush of pride knowing the room was still there, seeing how their two-person club had evolved into the ten-student staff smiling in the frame on the wall. 

“Can you believe we started all of this?” Betty’s voice was a whisper, quieted by the awe of her legacy.

“You started this Betty, not us. I just let you take me along for the ride.” Jughead insisted. His smile sent a flurry of butterflies through her stomach, “Besides,” his features darkened just a bit, “I only actually worked here for a semester.”

The warmth that had been growing in Betty’s chest instantly cooled, his words having a sobering effect on her mood. It was as if all the joyous memories she’d been basking in were suddenly ripped from her, stolen away in the grim light of reality.

“Sorry.” Jughead said as he recognized the shifting mood, “I didn’t mean to –“

“No, it’s okay.” Betty stood up abruptly, plastering on her well-rehearsed smile, “The past is the past, right?” She moved across the room, busying herself with observing the framed articles on the wall. “So,” her tone was dripping with false positivity, “what has the infamous Jughead Jones been up to these days?”

Jughead pushed himself off the desk, trying to bridge the growing gap between them and casually folding his arms over his chest, “I actually teach high school English.”

“What?” Betty spun around, forgetting her foul mood in her surprise. “You’re a teacher?”

“Yep.” Jughead smiled, “I mean, I’m no John Keating, but I like to think I have an impact.”

“That’s… amazing.” Betty smiled, “I never thought of you as a teacher but… it makes so much sense. I mean, you basically spent our entire high school experience trying to introduce us to advanced literature.”

“Yet I still could never get Archie to read anything more advanced than Harry Potter.” He rolled his eyes at the memory, “Although,” Jughead brightened, “I did have one shining moment of glory. I got him to read Silence of the Lambs.”

“I hate to break it to you Jughead,” Betty laughed, “but Archie never read Silence of the Lambs. He only watched the movie.”

“What?” Jughead’s eyes widened in offense, but there was a clear gleam of amusement there as well, “I can’t believe he lied to me! I should have known my first great breakthrough was a sham.”

Betty laughed, his use of sarcasm a warm and welcome change of pace, “Oh don’t worry Jughead, I’m sure not all your breakthroughs have been shams. Just most of them.” She smirked, brushing past him with a deliberately playful shove to his shoulder before she settled onto the couch.

“Well what about you?” Jughead asked, turning to follow her to the couch, “I may be a failure of a teacher but I’m sure you’re some star reporter by now, right?”

“Event planner, actually.” Betty explained, “The whole reporter thing didn’t really pan out.”

“Really? But you went to Boston…” Jughead seemed taken aback at the news, “You were so passionate.”

Betty sighed, his response reminding her of the distance ten years had placed between them. Yet somehow, with him sitting right beside her, the distance didn’t seem so great. “It just wasn’t the same after leaving Riverdale. I guess it’s not the same when you don’t care about the people you’re reporting on.” Her eyes flickered up to meet his, “Or with.”

The weight of Betty’s words hung in the air, both of them refusing to break eye contact.

“Betts, I –,“ Betty took a sharp intake of breath at the use of her old nickname, “I’m really sorry about… about everything that happened, back then.”

Betty felt like her whole world was crashing down on her, her moment of vulnerability being rewarded with painful reminders of their fall out.

She pinched together a smile, “We were high schoolers. High schoolers break up. And I know…” her tone softened, the smile disappearing but being replaced with genuine care, “I know things were hard for you. With your dad…” She trailed off, well aware that she was treading into treacherous waters.

“You never told them what happened, did you?” Jughead looked at her, her eyes giving the answer he already knew to be true.

“They didn’t need to know.” She whispered, looking away and fidgeting with the hem of her dress. “If you wanted to tell them that was your business.”

“It shouldn’t have mattered.” He muttered, “I shouldn’t have… you know. But still… I wish – I wish I had given us a real shot.”

“What?” Betty’s voice was only a whisper, shock taking over as she looked at him, really looked at him. There was something in his eyes, something she couldn’t quite identify. A pleading, perhaps. Or maybe a wistfulness. Whatever it was, his eyes were intoxicating, far stronger than the wine in her hand. _Or perhaps_ , she thought, _it’s simply that wine that is going to my head and making me imagine ridiculous things._

“Betty, I – “

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Betty jumped at the sound, reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell phone. Silencing the alarm, she turned to Jughead, a small blush creeping up her neck.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, whatever mood that had been overpowering them before now replaced with an awkwardness. “That’s, umm” She let out a small laugh, “That’s my alarm. I’ve gotta go. It’s time to give my speech.”

“Speech?” Jughead stood up, seemingly preparing himself to follow after her.

“Yeah, just your standard reunion stuff.” Betty smiled, allowing her mind to shift into event planner mode. It was easier that way - much less emotional, much more calculated. “But I really have to go - the whole night is on a really tight schedule.”

“Okay,” Jughead said, clearly thrown off by how quickly she had assumed her professional demeanor, “I’ll, umm, I’ll see you in there?”

Betty didn’t respond, simply flashing him a small smile before darting out the door, leaving a flustered Jughead Jones behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me as I wrote this chapter! It was really hard to get through - my writer’s block was horrible! I appreciate you all sticking with me and supporting me in this fic. Your comments are what inspire me to keep going!

Betty delivered a perfect speech. In fact, the whole thing was so well rehearsed that Betty was barely present while she spoke and still received thunderous applause. Everything about her demeanor radiated confidence and professionalism. Anyone watching her would think she had it all figured out.

Of course, no one can see clenched fists when they’re hidden behind a podium.

“And now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for-” Betty announced when her speech came to a close, the pep in her voice ringing falsely in her ears, “fresh off their summer tour, please welcome the talented, the fabulous, the completely unforgettable - Josie and the Pussycats!!” 

The audience roared with excitement as Josie made her way to the microphone and Betty made her escape, moving swiftly through the crowd toward the edge of the gymnasium. Positioning herself against the back wall, she glanced around to see if anyone was looking before slowly unraveling her palms. Thin slivers of red appeared in the shape of a half-moons, and Betty's heart plummeted. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She had worked so hard to rid herself of such a nasty habit, but tonight... tonight had opened up wounds in more places than just her palms. 

Through the haze of her own thoughts, Betty heard Josie say something into the microphone. The crowd grew quiet as music began to swell, and Betty let the opening chords wash over her. Feeling as though she were truly alone for the first time all night, Betty felt herself begin to slip away, the mental defenses she had so carefully placed coming crumbling down. She had been holding too much in, suppressing too many things. She was lying: to Veronica, to Jughead, _to herself_. The proof was written all over her palms.

She knew she had to stop running. She had to stop sugarcoating her history, to stop skimming over the details. She had to remember it, all of it. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and forced herself to remember.

She remembered Jughead moving to the Southside and joining the Serpents. It wasn’t all bad, not at first. Betty had always known that things weren’t black and white, and Jughead had been happy to have a home so she was happy for him. But even she couldn’t deny the darkness that seemed to seep out of every corner on that side of town.

She remembered FP being sentenced, and how horribly Jughead had taken the news. The father he had always longed for, finally returning to him only to be ripped away by a system that had actively rooted against him his whole life. She watched as he gave into his anger and resentment, allowing his heart to harden toward life, toward her.

She remembered Jughead leaving her. It happened slowly, bit by painful bit. Betty tried so hard to hold on. She was certain that if she just fought hard enough she could convince him to stick around, to let her fix things. She learned the hard way that it didn’t matter how much you loved someone if they didn’t want love you back. Before she knew it Jughead was lost to her, lost to them all, only a few miles away on the Southside but somehow a world of distance between them.

She remembered when the news came that Fred had gained foster custody of Jughead. Just as senior year began, Jughead came home, back to Riverdale, but not back to her. He cleaned up his act, shed his leather jacket, and dove back into his novel - but things were different. The damage was already done; they were already broken.

She remembered burying herself in her activities, doing everything she could to keep herself busy and to hold herself together. She wrote for the Blue and Gold, choreographed routines for the River Vixens, ran for student body president, and took as many advanced courses as she could handle. Not only was it an excellent distraction, but all her activities provided a plethora of excuses to skip out on all the social events she no longer had the energy for.

She remembered convincing all her friends that she and Jughead were fine. The past was the past, and as far as everyone else was concerned they were merely another failed high school relationship laid to rest.

She remembered knowing she was lying.

She remembered walking into Pop’s two weeks before freshman orientation and spotting him in his regular booth. Doing her very best to be kind, she had accepted his invitation to join him. She ordered a milkshake and he ordered fries, and before she knew it hours had passed. They laughed and they talked and the dark void in Betty’s heart once more began to fill. They were out so late that Pop’s had emptied out, and eventually it was just the two of them, sharing a booth, completely out of words.

She remembered when he kissed her. He had kissed her and she had kissed him, until her lips were swollen and her head was dizzy. It was everything she had been longing for, a feeling of coming back home at last. They stayed together until the sun came up, watching its light swell over the horizon, the perfect portrait of Betty’s glowing heart.

She remembered that was when he asked her to marry him. 

She remembered thinking she’d misheard him at first. He had mumbled it lazily into her ear, her head rested upon his shoulder, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say. And in that moment, it was. There was no ring, no bended knee, simply the promise of a lifetime of tomorrows, and that was good enough for her.

She remembered not telling anyone. They were aware how their friends would react, how they’d claim they were jumping in too fast and too young. But Betty _knew_. She knew it was right. She was headed to Boston and he was headed to Columbia, and together they were going to start fresh.

She remembered her newfound hope only lasting a week. 

She had wanted to surprise him, to do something small to celebrate their engagement. She used her spare key to sneak into the Andrew’s garage, which had been refurnished into Jughead’s bedroom, and was attempting to clean up when she found it.

He entered the room casually, stopping short when she saw her sitting on the edge of his couch, gripping that godawful leather jacket in her lap, hands shaking with anger and fear.

“How long?” She whispered, her voice quiet.

He stood still for a moment, frozen in surprise, before moving toward her. “Betty I don’t-’”

“ _How. Long_.” She gritted her teeth, looking up and stopping him in his tracks. His shoulders slumped as he registered the betrayal in her eyes.

“They’re my family, Betty.” He whispered, echoing the same excuses she had heard so many times before. “They were there for me when no one else was.”

“No one was there for you?” She screamed back at him, vision blurry with heated tears, “Veronica wasn’t there for you? Archie wasn’t there for you? _I_ wasn’t there for you?!”

“Betts-” He took a step toward her, reaching out.

“No!” She stood up and shoved him back, thrusting the jacket into his arms. “You lied to me, Jughead. You lied to all of us! And for what? For the gang that almost landed you in juvie?”

“They’re not _all_ bad Betty!” He yelled back at her then, walls she had worked so hard to tear down being built up brick by brick before her eyes.

“Then why are you hiding them?! Name one good thing that came out of you hanging around them.” Her fingers curled into her palms, knuckles growing white with tension. Jughead paused, clearly wanting to say something but noticing her fists and holding himself back. Betty stared at him, her breathing heavy from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. “Well?” She demanded.

“College!” He blurted out, his eyes flickering to the floor to avoid hers. When he spoke again his voice was lower, his confession addressed toward his shoes, “They’re paying for me to go to college.”

“What?” Betty whispered, her shock hushing her tone, “But… but you got a scholarship…”

“No I didn’t.” Jughead’s voice hardened with resentment, “Do you really think a kid with my record was going to get a scholarship? _Please._ ” He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“Is it…” Betty searched for words, knowing how much he’d hate her next question but needing to ask it anyway, “is it dirty money?”

“No it’s not Betty!” He glared at her, nostrils flaring at the accusation, “God, not everything that comes from the Southside is evil! Why can’t you understand that?”

It was the same fight they had fought before, she realized. The same argument that had torn them apart in the first place, the Serpents versus their relationship.

The realization sent a cool rush of calm down Betty’s spine, and a sense of icy clarity overwhelmed her.

“What I can’t understand,” Betty looked him straight in the eye, her voice steady for the first time all night, void of all emotion, “is why you would lie to me.” She wanted to back away, but she willed her feet to stay grounded, “You asked me to marry you,” He flinched then, a small chink in his armor revealed, “and you were lying to me.”

“Betty-” Jughead responded, the cool chill of her tone registering and sending him into recovery mode.

“No. _No._ ” She took a single step backward, placing a hand up to stop him from moving toward her, “I can’t do this. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me.”

Betty remembered that being the last thing she said to him before turning to leave, feeling a prick of disappointment when he didn’t call out after her. 

She remembered not realizing she was shaking until she got back to her bedroom, the privacy allowing her to finally break open the flood of emotions she had been holding back.

She remembered deciding not to tell anyone about any of it. Her shame kept her quiet. She had fallen in love with a boy she didn’t even know, who played with her emotions and who wrecked her heart. He made her feel foolish and naive. Plus, she simply couldn’t find it in her to take away his chance at an education, no matter how wrong she found the means. She simply loved him too much.

She remembered pushing forward. Or rather, she thought she had pushed forward. She realized now, glancing down at the broken skin on her hands, that what she had really done was run away. She had run all the way to Boston, and she hadn’t looked back. Not until tonight, anyway.

The set ended and the audience applauded, bringing Betty out of her retrospective state and back to the present moment. She looked around at all the faces of her youth and wiped away the tears pooling in her eyes, emotions she hadn’t felt in years brewing just beneath the surface. And that’s when she decided she was done remembering, she was done hiding away from her past, and she was done feeling ashamed. But mostly, Betty was done being silent.

Tonight, Betty was finally going to speak up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind comments on the last chapter!

Betty pushed past another person, and another, and another. There were too many people. _Why were there so many people?_ Her graduating class hadn’t seemed this large ten years ago.

She had to find him, but this crowd was making it nearly impossible. The music was too loud, the guests were too drunk, the lights were too dimmed. She had nearly given up hope when -

_There._

He was standing next to the refreshments – of course. His back was turned to her, but Ethel saw her coming. Her eyes grew wide as she registered the fervor with which Betty was approaching, causing Jughead to turn around just before she reached her target.

“We need to talk.” She growled, surprised by the intensity of her voice but too impassioned to care.

Jughead nodded in confusion, silently agreeing to follow her out of the gymnasium, letting her weave him through hallways until they were outside the school, passing a man out on a smoke break and rounding the corner for privacy. It was dark out now, and a bit chilly, but the street lamps were on and Betty’s temperature was rising with each second. Once she was certain they were alone, Betty whirled around suddenly and planted her feet, almost causing Jughead to walk right into her.

“Betty, what are we-”

“No.” Betty cut him off, “It’s my turn to talk. Why are you _here_ Jughead?” She glared, and Jughead opened his mouth to respond but she quickly silenced him. “You know what – don’t answer that. You should have told me you were coming. I _deserved_ a warning. And don’t give me some B.S. excuse about not having my contact info because I know you’re in touch with Archie. Did it even occur to you that I would be here? Did you even stop to consider that you would see me? If I hadn’t run into you, would you even have said hello? Would I have ever gotten an apology?”

“I – umm,” He stuttered.

“It’s not _fair_ , Jughead. I spent so long getting over you. And then you just waltz back into my life like nothing ever happened? Like we never –” Betty stopped herself, unsure of whether to continue but it was too late, the dam had already burst, “I mean, _god_ , Jughead – I was so in love with you and you lied to me and manipulated me and ripped my heart to shreds and – and -”

Betty wasn’t quite sure when she started crying but she sure was now, her words giving way to her cracking voice and shaking body.

Jughead took a step toward her and she tried to push him away, hitting his chest as he continued to come closer. “No, no,” she whispered over and over as she shook her head fervently.

He silently wrapped his arms around her and Betty gave up her resistance. She collapsed into his chest, her tears staining his suit as she heaved silently into his collarbone. One hand wrapped around her waist while the other cradled the back of her neck, and she shuddered at the familiar feeling of his callused fingers on her skin. He smelled vaguely of coffee and smoke.

“Why didn’t you come after me?” She whispered into his skin, her heart breaking at the release of the question she had held so close for so many years. “You should have come after me.”

“I know.” His voice was solemn, distant in Betty’s ears. “I’m _so sorry_ Betty.” His words rumbled in her ear, his lips brushing against her temple as he spoke. “You deserved so much better.”

“I didn’t want better Jughead.” She pulled away to look at him, his arms still wrapped around her, “I wanted you.” She looked at him, the pain in his own eyes matching hers. “And you…” she laughed dishearteningly, eyes clouding over as the resentment crept in once more, “you wanted Columbia.” _What was she doing?_ She had to get out of here. She’d embarrassed herself enough. Nothing she could say was ever going to fix the cracks in her heart. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing here,” she quickly disentangled herself from his embrace, instantly feeling colder at the absence of his touch, “I don’t know what I expected I just-”

“I didn’t go.”

Betty froze, her breath hitching in surprise. “What?”

“To Columbia. I didn’t go.” He looked at her, watching as confusion registered on Betty’s face, “I couldn’t. You were right, that money came with strings attached. Strings that… that would have kept me in Riverdale forever. Regardless of where I got my degree.”

“But…” Betty stumbled, trying to wrap her mind around his confession, “you’re a teacher. To be a teacher you need a degree.”

He shoved his hands into his pockets, but his eyes didn’t shift down to the ground as she expected, rather staying connected to hers. “I worked some odd jobs for a few years, saved up enough money, and got my degree from a community college. It may not have been Columbia but it was all I really needed.”

She stared at him, dumbstruck by the revelation. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jughead took a step toward her, interpreting the softness of her questioning as silent permission to move closer. “Because you were right - I didn’t trust you. I didn’t trust anyone. I was a broken kid with a lot of issues.” Betty opened her mouth to protest, and Jughead placed his hand on her arm to quiet her, “And I knew you would have fought for me. You would have fought so hard that you would have set your own dreams aside. And I would have just disappointed you. I needed to change, to be better, to clean up my act. I wasn’t ready for something that… intense. That _real._ ”

Betty stared at him, unsure of what to say. It was strange, it wasn’t his secrets that had captured her attention, nor was it his reasoning: rather, she was struck by his admittance that what they had was real. _Real._ It echoed in her mind, soothing her whole body like a salve on a wound she hadn’t known was there. She had spent years convincing herself that what she had felt was just foolish, dramatic, teenage emotion that would never have amounted to anything. That even if what she had felt was real, it wasn’t a reciprocated emotion. She’d tried and failed to convince herself that she had fallen in love with an idea, not a reality. But here he was, standing before her, as real as he’d ever been.

“I regret a lot of things Betty, but I don’t regret not telling you. Look how far you’ve come.” he smiled, his eyes shining in admiration, “You’ve done so many amazing things, you’ve built this beautiful life for yourself. And I won’t apologize for not keeping you from that. I’m so proud of you.”

Betty searched for a response, her chest flooded with warmth. The way he was looking at her - so full of affection and care - no one had looked at her that way in a very long time.

“And?” She finally managed.

“And… what?”

“And what about now?” Betty hadn’t realized how close they were standing until she asked that question, his face a mere inch or two from hers. “You said you weren’t ready then.” Her eyes flickered up to meet his. “Do you feel like you’re ready now?”

“Betts…” His breath tickled her chin, his voice trailing off in uncertainty, a million hesitations and concerns contained in his silence. And Betty could hear them all, every single reason why this was a bad idea racing through her mind. After all, it had been ten years. There were plenty of logical reasons to not do this. Screw logic, Betty thought as she slowly inched forward, her lips brushing gently against his and causing her stomach to flip. She closed her eyes, the anticipation making her lightheaded as she breathed him in. After what seemed like forever, his lips came forward to meet hers, and Betty’s entire world exploded.

Ten years of distance instantly closed, both sides of their divide crashing into each other. It was electric: fireworks, sparklers, and dynamite all in one. She might have expected it to feel familiar, but it wasn’t – it was new and fresh and completely overwhelming. His lips pressed deeper into hers and Betty desperately drank him in, feeling as though she were drowning and finally breathing all at once.

They broke away and Betty’s chest continues to rise and fall in breathlessness. His forehead came down to rest against hers, and it took every ounce of her willpower not to kiss him again.

She released a shaky laugh, her happiness bubbling to the surface.

“Juggie…” she cooed, reveling in the feeling of his nickname on her lips.

“So,” he nuzzled his nose against hers, a wide-spread grin on his face, “What now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was finally time I gave you all a reward for sticking out this (relatively) slow burn! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - there's only one more left!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s finally here - the very last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading, this was an absolute delight and challenge to write. I’m so, so appreciative of all the wonderful support I’ve received surrounding this story. I hope you enjoy the finale!

Betty took a deep breath and opened the door, finding comfort in the familiar chime of bells. She stepped into the diner, embracing the scent of red vinyl and linoleum flooring. Coming back to Pop’s had always felt like coming home.

Veronica was sitting in a booth with Archie toward the back, her eyes lighting up when they landed on Betty. Her look of excitement quickly turned to confusion, however, when Jughead walked in behind Betty, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back as he urged her further into the restaurant. Betty melted at his touch, allowing him to lead her to the booth as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Hi…” Veronica greeted, quirking a questioning eyebrow in Betty’s direction.

“Hello.” Betty said matter-of-factly, deliberately ignoring her friends inquisitive gaze. She picked up a menu and pretended to look it over with serious deliberation, a small smile playing across her lips. Veronica’s eyes burned holes in Betty’s forehead.

“So…” Archie spoke up, just as confused by Jughead’s presence as Veronica, “How was your night?”

“It was fine.” Jughead responded casually, following Betty’s lead by picking up another menu and pretending to read through the options. “Do you think the fries are as good as I remember? I’m absolutely starving.”

“Considering how many you ate in high school, I’m sure you’ll still find them enjoyable.” Betty quipped, “What I’m really craving is a burger.” Her eyes trailed down the food selections, feeling a small thrill of amusement as she sensed Veronica’s growing more and more exasperated with each passing second.

“That’s it.” Veronica slammed both palms on the table, effectively gaining the new couple’s attention. “Somebody better tell me what is going on right this second.”

Betty looked over at Jughead, the two of them simultaneously bursting into laughter. Collecting herself, Betty finally turned to Veronica, a grin spreading across her face. “V, we have news.” she glanced downward and linked her fingers with Jughead’s, Archie’s eyes growing wide at the action, “Jughead and I, we sort of…”

“Reconciled.” Jughead finished for her, gently squeezing her hand in reassurance.

“Oh. My. Gosh!” Veronica squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement, “I have so many questions! How did this happen? Are the two of you “official”? What are you…”

Veronica kept talking, but Betty wasn’t listening, distracted by the feeling of Jughead’s callused thumb tracing circles over her knuckles. She leaned into him, just slightly, and he glanced up at her. She smiled, softly and almost instinctually, her heart skipping a beat under the viewing of his dazzling blue eyes.

“Hello? Earth to Betty and Jughead?” Veronica was snapping at them. “Are you going to answer any of my questions?”

Betty laughed, her friend’s fervor only fueling her delight. “Sorry, V.”

“Okay but seriously I need details!” Veronica pushed again.

Jughead placed his hand on Betty’s thigh, smiling at her before turning to Veronica. “We talked it out, and we’re just going to take it slow. The details aren’t important.”

Veronica sighed, clearly dissatisfied with his response. “You can’t keep me in the dark you know; I’m just going to keep asking. I have best friend privileges.”

“You know what,” Archie said, placing a hand on Veronica’s arm to calm her, “how about we get some milkshakes to celebrate. On us.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Jughead enthusiastically agreed, waving down a waitress.

Veronica sighed, sending Betty a look that made it clear their conversation wasn’t over.

The waitress brought their milkshakes quickly, and the four of them fell into easy conversation. As Jughead and Archie argued about which Marvel superhero movie was the best, the ones from high school or the newer releases, Betty allowed her mind to drift. She looked around and thought about all the times she had sat in this diner, in this booth. There were so many memories - some good, some bad, some bittersweet – but in this moment, they all brought her a strange sense of comfort. All those memories, those moments, they had all led her here, back to this booth, back to this man.

At some point in the evening Jughead’s arm wound its way around Betty’s shoulder, and she fell easily into the crook of his neck. Jughead’s fingers toyed with the cap sleeve on her dress absentmindedly as he continued talking, and Betty couldn’t help but to smile. She caught Veronica’s gaze, her friend looking at her with a delighted gleam in her eye. Veronica may have a lot of questions, but Betty didn’t doubt for a second that she was in favor of the pair before her. Pink flushed Betty’s cheeks as Veronica wiggled her eyebrows in her direction, a silent, teasing confirmation of her support.

Archie said something to Veronica about their babysitter, capturing her attention. Jughead took advantage of the pause in conversation to turn to look at Betty, her eyes distant as she rested on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asked, reaching up to brush his fingers on her jawline. It was a small gesture, but so full of care that Betty almost felt like crying at the overwhelming feeling of affection it sent coursing through her chest. She looked at him, sure she was positively glowing with bliss, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I’ve never been better.”

**_fin._ **


End file.
